


At ease

by artpopchild



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: But mostly fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artpopchild/pseuds/artpopchild
Summary: Carol and Daryl share a short peaceful moment. Based on a prompt from tumblr.





	At ease

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Carol placing her ear on Daryl’s chest to hear his heart beat“ by Anonymous

The fabric of the tent rustles as Carol enters to seek out its shelter. Outside the late autumn breeze is slowly picking up, making the falling leaves dance lazily in the air. “Temperature's gonna drop soon.” “Mhm.” Carol agrees as she makes her way over to where Daryl has already made himself comfortable inside their sleeping bag. She kicks off her boots and carefully slides in beside him, inching closer easily. “Best to stay close to each other then.” She says, while curling into Daryl's side and laying her head on his chest. Daryl's arm comes to rest around her shoulders on instinct, pulling her into him and holding her in place.

For a while neither of them speaks, both enjoying the comfortableness of this moment of intimacy that still feels excitingly new and familiar to them at the same time. Beneath Carol's ear Daryl's heart is beating a steady rhythm, a melody that has immediately become her favourite song upon hearing it for the first time. Its tune smooths out the tension in her muscles like a lullaby and she finds herself being almost lulled to sleep when Daryl's rough voice finally breaks the silence between them: “Why do you always try to come up with reasons for huddling together?” A stunned expression crosses her face as she wills her foggy mind back to consciousness and tries to process his question. His words swirl around her hazy head for a while before she can form an answer that feels a little too honest as soon as it tumbles from her lips. “Bullshitting is easy. But feelings are not. Well... not any more.” Daryl grunts. “Why don't you say what's really on your mind?” Visions of distant memories appear in Carol's head. Haunting, scarring and relentless. Days, places and people fading in and out of each other, mixing together into a blur of pain, loss and destruction.

Ever since Daryl and her have decided to jump on the motorcycle and head out west, only the two of them, everything seems so much clearer. Like the clouds breaking up after a particularly dreadful storm to reveal what seems like the bluest sky you've ever laid your eyes on.

Carol senses Daryl's curious gaze boring through her, waiting patiently for a reply he's not sure he will ever get. Hesitatingly Carol attempts to force her thoughts into words. When they leave her mouth, they are nothing more than a whisper: “So much happened since the turn. So many people were lost and found and lost again. Places were built and demolished within a blink of an eye. And still, whenever I get to lie here with you I am more at ease than I ever was. Maybe we do get to start over... if we chose to.“ Carol feels Daryl nod his head softly as his chin ruffles her hair. “Yeah... we did.” he rasps and tightens his arm around her shoulders in a short assuring squeeze. A small smile plays on Carols lips as she shifts to nuzzle the crook of Daryl's neck. Indeed, they did. And for now that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work after a veeeery long hiatus. Like really long. We're talking years here. Also it's my first ever fanfiction. Please be kind, haha.


End file.
